Respect (Levi x Eren)
by vikvenom
Summary: WARNING: hot yaoi smut ahead! But that's what you were looking for, right? (｡• ᴗ-) DISCRETION ADVISED! Here's a dirty little story for all you Attack on Titan fans... enjoy!
1. Respect: Part One

How long has he...?

Eren wakes early in his cell this morning to find Levi staring him down, leaning his slim body casually against the brick wall on the other side of the steel bars. In his pyjamas, the subordinate sits up in bed with a yawn, wondering how long his superior had been there. Eren attempts to stretch his limbs, but in the heaviness of the elongated gestures he is suddenly reminded that his wrists and ankles are chackled by weighty chains long enough to drag along the floor, iron bindings that are fastened to the wall behind the bed. Groggy from waking, Eren blinks at the captain.

What... is... that...?

In a sluggish reach of his heavily weighted hand, Eren rubs the sleep from his eyes to better examine the imposing stare of the demanding commander before him.

Levi appears as casual and cool as ever in his full uniform, tan fitted leather jacket, chocolate knee high boots and all the belts and garters necessary for the vertical maneuvering harness. Every item he wears is in pristine condition, from the off-white basics, to the billowing pure white scarf at his neck, to each and evey buckle, fastened perfectly on each and every scintillating strap. Levi's thumbs are hooked into the belt at his waist, as Eren squints to recognize what seems to be an extra large stuffed animal crammed under his commander's arm.

Is that a giant teddy bear?

The young man's mouth opens a bit as he nearly laughs, but the sense of jovialty is caught is his throat as he notices Levi's lips curl ever so slightly to the side, and dead eyes stare from above the ominous smirk.

"Sleep well?" The captain inquires in a peculiarly friendly tone Eren had rarely ever heard him use.

The younger one does not respond, he sits with his mouth gently ajar as he puzzles over the little commander's behavior. In truth Eren had slept well, as well as anyone could while weighed down by heavy irons, and yet far better than he had expected.

But why would that mean anything to him...

Pleased with the look of confusion contorting Eren's face, Levi steps towards the steel bars clicking his boots on the stone floor. The captain unlocks the gate and enters the small cell as steel fittings creak with the opening of the barred entrance. The superior officer sets the bear onto the small wooden writing desk by the far wall from the bed.

Any sign of the previous smirking has faded from Levi's face, the captain, disdain on his face as always, turns to Eren sitting bewildered in bed. The commanding officer walks towards his captive subordinate, and one by one Levi unchackles the young man's limbs.

Eren stands to stretch, enjoying the full extension of his muscles and tendons. He groans as he reaches up and over, left to right, physically alleviated by the sense of freedom of mobility. Through this relief of tension, Eren hardly notices Levi return to the bear to straighten and square it's position.

The overstuffed toy is so large that upon the table it is now dwarfing the miniscule man adjusting it. Levi pulls a spare white scarf, much like his own, from his inner jacket pocket and in a few quick moves, the soft fabric article is tied around the plush animal's neck. As Eren finishes stretching, he comes to observe his superior officer with greater clarity, watching in curiosity as the slight man postions the bear's scarf, making sure that the item lies perfectly on the toy's soft fluffy chest.

What's that about...?

Without looking at Eren again, Levi turns on his heels and marches back towards the hall.

"Time to eat." The captain states in his usual gruff monotone, leaving the steel gate open behind him. With a few clicks of his prouds steps he is out of view.

Eren sighs in relief wondering to himself what is it about that man that sets his nerves on edge. Fear was of little consequence to the young man, at this point, battling titans having numbed this awareness, and yet a sense of thrill pumps through his veins whenever Levi enters the room, a feeling more gripping than the monotonous reality of his enforced captivity. Certainly, what unnerves him is something bigger than fear, and it binds more firmly than chain.

Respect...

Eren Jaeger respects Captain Levi so profoundly his nervous system overreacts to his unspoken desire to meet the demands of his abusive leader and gain the elder's approval. Eren's admiration for the stoic little captain runs deep; Levi's confidence at court is unfaltering, his leadership in the field, undeniable, and his impressive skills in battle against the titans, unmatched, as the smaller man can merge violence and elegance in a swirling ballet of blades and bloodshed.

Shit...

The young subordinate realizes the recounting of Levi's death defying performances has his blood pumping with excitement. The arousal of Eren's senses now incontestable especially since the meat between his thighs is hard as rock and pointing skyward.

Right... this is exactly what happened last night...

"About the bear..." Levi calls from the stairwell at the end of the hall.

The sound startles Eren who jumps to sit on the edge bed, immediately grabbing for the pillow and laying it over his lap to hide his erection.

Levi completes his thought, "Just figured you might need some company at night... for the next time you get lonely."

Next time...? When was the last time?

Trying to assess how he had given anyone the impression he was lonely, a bolt of shock runs through the young soldier as a humiliating possibility dawns on him and Eren remembers the embarrassing occurences of the night before.

Last night...

Eren begins to search his recollection of the night for signs of indiscretion.

How could he possibly know...?

The night before, Eren lay restless, bored and essentially chained to his bed, as he is now, for what seemed like several hours. In the time that passed in the late evening hours, he thought a lot about the terror that had befallen humanity, and about all the strength humanity has come to claim in the face of such horrors. Many of his closest friends havecome to see Eren as the mascot for bravery in the face of insurmountable odds against the titans. However, in the young semi-titan's mind, his own fierce passion for survival was incomparable to Levi's unshakable precision and frosty ruthlessness. In Eren's eyes, his commander is the true idol of humanity's plight.

In his captive state that night, Eren revisited many of the moments of mastery and grace Levi's genius had bestowed upon his memory. Limber and nimble his captain is a twirling sprite of death and devastation, and something about the accuracy of the older man's lethal abilities awakened the most primitive sense of arousal within Eren, and it was often accompanied by a firm stiffening.

How much does he know...?

In the previous night, thoughts of Levi on the battlefield gave rise to a desire so achingly deep, that the frustrating solidity of Eren's flesh begged for relief. The young man, incited with lust, was left little choice but to release the mounting pressure himself.

Lying on his back, Eren tried to jerk himself off, but soon realized it was an extremely laborious activity considering the gravity on the heavy metal bindings. Not to mention the clanging chain noises that followed each stroke created a cacophony of sound reverberating among the stone walls, noise capable of drawing unwanted attention.

He must have heard...

In the late hours of night, to avoid any further exhaustion or suspicion, Eren had rolled over onto his knees, into a crouched position on all fours, which crossed the chains beneath him, then he placed his pillow between his knees, folding it over to push against his raging erection. Eren lowered himself to bend his upper body over into a deep bow, as he pressed his hardened flesh into the pillow.

The young soldier spent the following moments rolling his hips contentedly, and grinding his frustration away.

Wait, wait, wait... what exactly does he know now...?

Eren recalls the final moments before sleeping that night, remembering just how hard he humped at the pillow he was expected to be dreaming upon.

The young man had pushed all thoughts of Levi out of his mind and focused all his attention on Mikasa. Her warm gaze, her soft voice, her lovely figure.

Panting hard, Eren grunted and smashed his hips into the pillow with a mounting urge to release.

Eren imagined how Mikasa's smooth, fair skin would feel against his own while he fucked her. How her smaller frame and fragility would exaggerate the masculinity with him, encouraging him to drive in deeper. How her short hair would probably bounce in the air as she rode him, just as it did while she leapt through the city in talented maneuvers to take down enemy titans left and right.

Did he... hear...

Unfortunately, Eren's plight to keep Levi out of his head had failed as thoughts of Mikasa's incredible fighting skills quickly melted into visions of his captain's prowess and indomitable technique.

Through the confusion and trembling angst, Eren's consciousness disappeared in the indulgence. He could not stop humping the pillow at that point, the impulse was no longer in his control. Worse yet, he could not get the commander off his mind. In spite of this, Eren continued to thrust his hardened cock into the pillow with renewed fury. He simply fucked harder.

Before long, Eren was calling out between heated huffs, "Cap...tain..." The sounds had become clipped by the spasming tension in his body and throat. "Levi... Le...vi!"

The young soldier erupted in a mess of fluids which spilled along his pillow.

"Captain..."

Eren sighed the word into the shadows as the afterglow of an unexpectedly powerful climax overcame him. Then the young soldier collapsed into a sweaty heap, quickly passing out... then sleeping very well indeed.

Did he hear... that!

Seated on the edge of the bed, Eren is slack jawed with wide green eyes looking down at the pillow on his lap as it still hides his aroused flesh. It is of course the very same pillow he soaked the night before, and now he suddenly realizes the excruciating extent of embarrassment he is facing in consequence of Levi's acute awareness.

He couldn't possibly...

Turning bright red Eren attempts to form a counter argument in support of denial. He raises his head to examine the giant stuffed bear staring him down with heavy lidded, dead eyes. The bear he now recognizes is meant to "keep him company" in lieu of the pillow he abused last night.

Eren's cheeks burn red.

Then the young man's eyes fall on the pure white scarf that was so carefully tied around the oversized plushie's neck.

Eren gasps. An inescapable reality sets in as he finally reaches a more complete conclusion; the bear he is expected to abuse is dressed in that billowing scarf in order to represent Levi himself.

He...

Knows...

Everything...


	2. Respect: Part Two

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	3. Respect: Part Three

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading the next five chapters in this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


	4. SUBMISSION

A sequel to Respect is now available on my profile, check out: Submission

The Levi x Eren BDSM saga continues.

Submission is a story featuring Mikasa as a feminized male (genderbender). If you are offended by this, or any possible implication of supposed "incest" it may imply...

Stop here.

And spare me all comments of outrage.

As for the rest of you pervs, enjoy.

~ Vik-heichou


	5. Important note for my readers

Note to readers:

I will no longer be posting full stories here or on wattpad. To continue reading this story (and others; LevixEren, SangwooxYoonbum, ItachixSasuke, ShisuixItachi, diabolikxeveryone, and more) go to my new site and you will have access to all of my deviant, detailed and uncensored yaoi fanfics.

vikvenom. ; hit the menu on this site and you can enter your email to follow.

For those of you who are more serious authors and are looking for a more professional platform for your stories, try a wordpress account. It's free, it's easy and it's more customizable that /AO3/other fanfic platforms.

Follow me on instagram if you want to see more pics of me, regular updates, interactive fudanshi/fujoshi content, and above all perverse edits.

IG: @venom.sama

Twitter: @vikvenom

Wattpad: @vikvenom

Tumblr: @venomsama

Thank you for your attention. I hope to see you on wordpress soon.~

\- Venom-sama


End file.
